Ice Cream
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Demy needs an advance on his allowance and will do anything to get more ice cream. And Xemy needs to release some stress... for 9/1 day. LEMON.


Ice Cream

--

Rating: M (for dirty mouths, blow-jobs, lemon, PWP, slash)

Pairing: 9/1; XemyxDemy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Demy needs an advance on his allowance and will do anything to get more ice cream. And Xemy needs to release some stress...

Author's Note: HAPPY MONTH BIRTHDAY DEMY! I set my phone alarm to remind me, and thank God I did. I really forgot what today was (I always forget, I know)...

Anyway, for 9/1 day, here is my smut. Enjoy peoples! Pretty similar to That's My Chocolate, but a little different. Didn't plan on making it a complete one-shot, but my fingers were moving by themselves.

--

SB

* * *

Demyx stared at the Superior's door, hesitating to go in. This would be his tenth allowance advance and he knew He was not going to be very happy. According to Axel (who was on probation for setting Marluxia's garden on fire again), he was PMSing again.

And come on, it's not like Xemnas is the nicest person in the world to begin with. Throw his time of the month in the mix and you've got one helluva fire cracker.

IX gulped and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"What?!" the loud voice snapped.

"Uh... it's m-me, sir, Demyx."

He heard an irritated growl and the shuffling of some papers before the voice boomed 'Come in'.

Demy pushed the door open and was immediately pinned by the Superior's piercing gaze. He looked very annoyed and... jittery.

"What is it now, IX?" the darker man tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Uh...well, I just spent the rest of my money and I--"

"You need an advance."

Demy nodded slowly.

"No."

"No?? Why not?!" his blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"Because I don't want you spending your money on anymore of your damn ice cream or fucking sheet music! You need to learn how to use your money wisely! So no more advances! DEAL WITH IT UNTIL NEXT MONTH!"

The dirty blonde felt his eyes water and his lower lips tremble.

"I can't last a month without my ice cream!" he shrieked.

In the midst of his wailing, he hadn't noticed he subconsciously crawled around the desk and grabbed onto the Superior's waist. Xemnas blinked.

"I need my ice cream, man! I'll starve myself until you give me the money!"

"What's the point? You won't even die!"

"Come on, Xemmy! I'll do ANYTHING!"

Xemnas cringed at the nickname.

"Uh... Xems?" Demy looked confused.

"Don't call me that!" Xemnas snarled. "Show respect to your elders!"

"What is this?"

Demyx looked at the hard bulge poking him in the lips with an almost childish look. Xemnas looked down and was torn between blushing with embarrassment, laughing, and coming on the spot. The way his erection was prodding at Demyx's lips was so... innocently pornographic.

"Why don't you take it out and see?"

The blue-eyed boy looked up cutely.

"Can I?"

I wasn't planning on having an extra set of hands to help me with this, but oh well. Go with the flow, the silver-haired man thought to himself.

"Go ahead."

Demy slowly unzipped his Superior's cloak and unbuttoned his pants, the heated hardness springing out at him. IX gasped.

"Wow, it's all red and hard..." Demyx swiped a finger down his cock and missed the shiver that raced through him. "What's the white stuff on top?"

It should be a crime for someone to be this naïve...

"Ice cream," Xemnas said without thinking.

The Nocturne gasped excitedly before sucking Xemnas wildly. Xemnas held back his groans and loud moans as best as he could while the boy happily bobbed his head up and down between his legs.

"Hey, this stuff doesn't taste half bad! A little bitter, but not bad!" Demyx chirped, taking the head in his mouth and sucking it for all it was worth.

"Ahhh... mmmnnn..." was all Xemnas could say.

Then a tan-ish hand slid its way into sandy blonde hair and his hips thrusted up into that tight, wet mouth. And with one final loud hiss, the Superior came hard, body spasming and releasing.

"Thanks Xemnas! What do you call this stuff?"

"Pina Cock-lada."

"I'll have to look into gettin' some of that!"

Demyx was about to bound off through the castle again, but Xemnas grabbed his hand.

"You're not going to walk around with that thing, are you?"

"What thing?"

Xem nodded between his legs and Demy looked down.

"Oooh! I can make ice cream too??"

"Yes Demyx, most men can," Xemnas said simply. "At least go in the bathroom and take care of it."

"Can you do it, Xemmy?? Tell me how my ice cream tastes!"

"Don't call me-- what??"

Xemnas was, again, torn between yelling at him to go in the bathroom or laughing at his unintended innuendo.

"Tell me if my ice cream tastes like yours," the boy said slower, as if Xemnas didn't hear him right.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" the silver-haired man asked stubbornly.

"Hey, that's not fair! I tasted yours, so you have to taste mine!" Demyx pouted. "None of you guys appreciate the things I do around here and you treat me like I don't even exist and you--"

"For Kingdom Hearts sake, shut the hell up!" Xemnas said sharply.

Demyx batted his blue eyes cutely, pursing his lips for an added bonus.

"Fine," the man sighed. "Come with me."

Xemnas dragged the boy to his bedroom and tossed him on the bed.

"Take off your clothes."

The Nocturne nodded and stripped away his clothing quickly. He plopped down on Xem's large bed again with a big grin on his face.

"You tell anyone about this..." Xemnas warned, crawling on the bed between IX's legs, "and you won't ever be able to make ice cream again. Understand?"

Demy nodded and propped himself on his elbows to watch. Xemnas sighed before taking the boy's cock into his mouth. He bobbed leisurely, somewhat ignoring Demy's mewls and squirming.

"It fe-feels so good, Xemnas!" he moaned, body trembling and shaking. "Don't stop!"

Amber eyes looked up to Demyx's face, distorted in pleasure and ecstasy. His mouth was flooded with Demy's pre-cum; Demyx wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ooooh! I...Xem, I--!"

And with a scream of his name, Demyx filled his mouth with his special 'ice cream'. Xem swallowed before groaning. Damn, he was hard again already.

Before Demyx could catch his breath, Xemnas had grabbed some Vaseline and flipped the boy over.

"What are you doing??" Demyx asked breathlessly, looking over his shoulder to Xemnas.

"Let's get this right: this is called 'having sex' or 'fucking'. Generally it's done between a man and woman, but men can do it with other men and women with other women. And the thing between your legs is called a penis, otherwise called a 'cock'. The white liquid that comes out is not ice cream, it is called 'sperm' or 'cum'. And what you just experienced is called an 'orgasm', your body reached the climax of pleasure and it responds by releasing sperm to fertilize an egg, but we won't get into that part. Do you understand the rest?"

Demy blinked.

"Uh... I think so..."

"Good. Relax a little. This might hurt."

Xemnas slid two slicked fingers inside Demyx's ass and heard the boy whimper.

"Mmn, it hurts, Xemy... it hu--haah, ahh..." the blue-eyed boy whined before his Superior grabbed his cock again and stroked it.

Xemnas wiggled his fingers in the tight hole until it loosened up, and then he found Demy's sweet spot.

"SHIT! Ahh...Wh-what was that?"

"That would be your prostate, better known as your 'sweet spot'," Xemnas whispered.

"Touch it again... it feels so good..."

Xemnas inserted a third finger and stretched his ass until he deemed the boy ready, stroking his sweet spot a little more. Then he took his fingers out and smirked at Demyx's whine before he placed the head of his member at the dirty blonde's entrance.

"Please fill me...touch me there again, Xemnas..." the boy whispered.

Xemnas chuckled before pushing himself inside Demyx slowly. Oh Kingdom Hearts, he was so fucking tight! Demyx hissed and gripped the sheets tightly, eyes clenched shut. The amber-eyed man stilled to let him adjust. After a moment, Demyx got used to the feel of the man inside of him and exhaled deeply.

"Y-you can mo-move now..." he said softly.

Xemnas started with slow rocking at first, still feeling that Demyx was a bit tense. Then he gradually sped up until Demyx was groaning and moaning for him. He was pushing his hips back to meet Xemnas's thrusts.

"Right there! Fuck me deep--ahh!" he moaned loudly. Xemnas moaned back.

The Nocturne screamed louder as Xem found his sweet spot again, hitting it with almost every thrust.

"I'm gonna come! Oooh, so good! I'm gonna--!"

Demyx shuddered and released into the sheets. Xemnas thrusted a little longer before he filled the younger boy. The two collapsed bonelessly.

"Shit... that was pretty good..." Demy huffed, ruffling his hair. Then he looked over to Xemnas. "And you never told me how I tasted."

Xemnas swiped a finger through the cum on Demyx's chest and pressed it against his lips. Demy swirled his tongue around the digit, looking Xemnas straight in the eyes.

"Mm. Not half-bad."

* * *

YES! IT'S DONE!

Now reviews, if you would be so kind!

--

SB


End file.
